


Same Old Us

by madi_pogg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddiling, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Karlnapity, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them, snuggles, theyre in love, your honor they deserve the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madi_pogg/pseuds/madi_pogg
Summary: Karlnapity waking up in the morning, all of them are idiots, and they all love eachother.Pure fluff and happy feelings.Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnapity - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 306





	Same Old Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is rushed, I apologize!

Karl had never seen something as beautiful as his boyfriends sleeping; but not in a creepy way, never in a creepy way. There was just something about them being so peaceful that made Karl’s heart flutter, it was like there was nothing that could bring them harm. Even if that wasn’t true, Karl would sure try his hardest to make it as close as possible to the truth. He put his hand to Quackity’s cheek and moved his thumb up and down as his partner melted into the touch, Karl smiled softly to himself as he gave a light kiss on the bridge of the smaller’s nose and walked to Sapnap. Karl gently ran his fingers through the soft and silky raven hair he adored so much. Karl let out a content sigh and kissed the cheek of his partner before entering the bed and maneuvering himself to be in the middle of his two favorite people in the world; the ones he planned to marry as soon as he could. 

Sapnap would never admit that he liked to watch his partners sleep, there was a calm aura around them as opposed to the normal loud; which he didn't mind either. Maybe it was the way that Quackity would softly snore and trust them enough to take off his beanie. Maybe it was the way that Karl wouldn’t have a care in the world as he curled up in a ball and always had a small content smile on his face. Sapnap loved his partners more than anything in the world, he always wants to marry them right there and right then whenever he sees them do something as simple as sleeping. Sapnap wanted to protect them from every evil in the world, but he knew it wouldn’t ever come down to that, right?

Quackity never did like sleeping, he just wasn’t a big fan of being alone with the silence since he left Schlatt. Though there was something different with Karl and Sapnap, they made him feel safe. Quackity was the one that fell asleep last most of the time, but he never minded it, watching his partners be peaceful was something that Quackity tried to convince himself was weird, but he melted whenever he saw them. Sapnap just slept like a log, he had drawn on him multiple times AND gotten away with it. Quackity loved cuddling with Sapnap, he was a bit taller and seemed intimidating; but Sapnap was just like a big teddy bear for Quackity. Karl was a heavy snorer, not that Quackity nor Sapnap minded at all though, and they would never tell the joyful man. Quackity loved them both so much, and would never let any harm come to either of them, no matter what he had to do or risk; they were worth it.

____

The bird’s outside were a nice alarm as opposed to the blaring noise that eluded from the alarm clock each morning. The nice songs they would sing, nothing like the ones any of the men had heard before; it was a perfect way to start the day.

Sapnap woke up first, just like usual. He felt a warmth pressed into his body and a hand holding his. When Sapnap opened his eyes he saw a sleeping Karl with his head stuffed in a pillow, his hair a mess, strands sticking out from everywhere and his mouth slightly agape. Karl would say he looked a mess, but Sapnap wouldn’t have found anything, not even fire more beautiful than the sleeping man pressed against him.

A quick but soft movement from Sapnap helped maneuver his body upright to see the other love of his life curled in a ball facing towards them, arm around Karl’s torso. Sapnap smiled softly to himself and looked at Quackity, who was softy snoring. Sapnap ran the hand that wasn’t being held through his raven hair, he admired the two people he would soon be able to call his husbands, they were everything to him. Sapnap sometimes stays awake at night to make sure nothing can hurt them, wondering the same thing all the time; how did he ever get so lucky?

Karl woke up second, slightly squeezing Sapnap’s hand and scrunching up his nose with a long deep breath out and opened his eyes to be looking at one of his partners scrolling through his communicator. Karl smiled and pressed a kiss to Sapnap’s cheek and whispered a small good morning to the ravenette who he adored so much. Karl was going to sit up until he felt the small arm pressed into his torso and holding him there.

The brown haired tried not to make a lot of noise with his laugh and wake up Quackity. The brunette tapped Sapnap’s shoulder to catch his attention and pointed to the only sleeping body in the house; Quackity. His hair was surprising well kept after thrashing all night before choosing to rest his body near Karl, his body was huddled in a ball and he had a content expression. Both mens gaze softened whenever they looked at Quackity, not just when he was sleeping; at any time. The man had a light that couldn’t be dulled, and both Karl and Sapnap loved him way too much for their own good.

Quackity soon followed suit with the waking up trend, giving a large yawn and stretch with his arms; just narrowly missing hitting Karl. The smallest gave a quiet and raspy laugh, his arms finding their way to Karls cheek and giving him a quick smooch before doing the same to Sapnap. He loved them both so much, and he loved waking up to them each morning. They were his people, the ones that Quackity trusted more than anyone. 

They all loved.

They’ve all lost.

But now they have each other.


End file.
